A Born Nightsister
by FlyHalf16
Summary: Ahsoka is sent on a very deadly mission, where she meets an unexpected ally and faces a big challenge. Anakin is also included, as well as some of our favourite Jedi masters and Sith.


**While writing the second chapter of My Friend, My Love, I had this idea that I should add all the Jedi temple watching Ahsoka's transmission, but it didn't fit in with the story so I decided to make a oneshot. I had to stop writing My Friend, My Love so I'll continue with it later.**

**As I love the idea of a solo mission for Ahsoka and my best friend begged me to make a Dart Maul Vs. Ahsoka scene where Asajj Ventress is the good guy and possibly a sad end. I did what she asked, but not exactly the way she imagined. Since we're both Anisoka lovers I'm making an Anisoka story. Yay! (Claps violently.) BUT it's nothing TOO obvious. I'm also bringing in a little tension between Ahsoka and Darth Maul, you know... A little teasing and stuff. So this story takes place after Darth Maul gets those robotic legs and a little before General Grievous attacks the Nightsisters. Also... The Jedi know of Darth Maul's existence. I know, I know messed up timeline, but... It's good. I hope.**

**Anakin's POV:**

It's been a month since Ahsoka went missing and I was beginning to lose my mind. She has been my Padawan for three years and a month and a half ago the council decided that it was time to let her get her own mission. The first time I heard about it I was speechless. They sent my Padawan on a solo mission to a planet not far from Dathomir while Savage Opress and his brother Darth Maul were hunting for lonely Jedi trying to get revenge. Did I forget to mention that Maul had mechanical legs? Ahsoka accepted it, but I fought gravely trying to knock some sense into the council AND Ahsoka. In the end I was shut down.

I hardly accepted the fact that there was no way to stop this, but when Ahsoka went missing in action I blamed the council and Obi-Wan for it. In a way it was their fault. How could they be so stupid! I've searched everywhere for her, but I couldn't find her. I couldn't do anything when she was captured. I felt and still feel terrible knowing I could have been there, knowing I could have saved her, but I didn't do anything. Obi-Wan told me to stop blaming myself because it is not my fault, but he doesn't know how I feel. He doesn't know how it is to love your Padawan and then have her ripped away just like that. And by the people you trust.

Every time I walk around the temple halls I see younglings and Padawans and how they look at me. It's like they pity me, but I don't need pity. They talk about her like she is already dead and one time I overheard a conversation by a group of Padawans that said that here was no possible way that she was alive.

"As much as I hate to say it, it's true. There is just no way to survive so long when you have a Sith and a Sith assassin running around killing Jedi. It's just impossible for her to survive."

When I heard him say those things I just wanted to pull his head off but before I could move, Obi-Wan pulled me to the side and said that there is a meeting and I need to be present. It was his way of saving me, before something stupid happens.

**Ahsoka's POV:**

It has been I while since I was named as missing in action and I have started missing my master more then ever before. I haven't been captured, my men have been, but I and Rex escaped before the trap was activated. He saved me and he said that I was their only hope of survival so I needed to run and get help. I didn't want to leave him, but he pushed me down a cliff and I fell in to the cold water of lake Corróne. I have traveled to Dathomir, the planet of the Sister clan, hoping to find a way to rescue my troops.

I have been brought before Mother Talzin and she explained to me that the Sister clan can't help me, but that they can give me a sanctuary. She was very nice and insisted that I stay a while. I was about to accept her offer, but then I discovered that Ventress was part of the Nightsisters. She told me her story and how she ended up with the Nightsisters. I started feeling sort of sorry for her, she has been betrayed by Dooku and her plan of revenge didn't work as planned. Savage turned against her the middle of their fight against Dooku. I was able to feel change in her and she asked me to help her get revenge, but I declined. I was offered to stay and maybe change my mind. She told me about the magic the Nightsisters used and explained me their part in the war and galaxy. She opened herself up to me in a different way than I have ever experienced from a Sith. She was nice and she told me about her past. I told her about mine and Mother Talzin asked me if I want to experience the power that she has.

Ventress started training me and I soon learned almost everything about the magic they possessed and started using it as well. I totally forgot about my old life for those three weeks I've spent here but now I'm beginning to miss my master again. I'm scared of the future; I sense something in the force. Something unreadable, I only know it is close. If only I would be able to contact the Jedi or Anakin...

**Third person's POV:**

Ahsoka stated at the sky as she stood at the entrance of her small "hut" and thought about everything that has been happening to her since her arrival to Dathomir.

Anakin stared out the window and into the sky of the Jedi temple as he thought about Ahsoka. Little did they know that they were thinking about one another.

The next morning Ahsoka got disturbing news from Mother Talzin. Darth Maul and Savage Opress were coming after her. Mother Talzin decided that Ahsoka needed more magic to defeat them and so sent her through another ceremony that fully transformed her into a Nightsister. They were soon prepared for Maul's and Savage's arrival.

Anakin was called to a meeting in the afternoon right after dinner time and he slowly dragged his feet to the Council chambers. He stood at the center of the it when all of the masters' and his own communicator started beeping violently. It seemed like every Jedi that stood on the Jedi temple's ground, received the same transmission.

"Are you sure you can do this?" a voice asked.

"Of course. I'll scare this Sith back to where he came from. What about you? Are you ready to have your revenge?" another, more familiar voice said.

"Dooku and Savage will pay for their actions to turn against me. With your help we'll kill them both." the owner of the voice stepped into the holoprojector's light and reviled herself. It was Asajj Ventress. The council turned their communicators off and brought the recording to the middle of the room.

"Do not forget Darth Maul, the Sith lord who retired." Asajj chuckled and motioned to the second person to step next to her. Everybody besides Yoda and Windu gasped at who they saw. Ahsoka stood in front of them in different clothing. She wore a black sleeveless dress with red stripes running down the side. It was long just so that it covered half of her thighs. At the bottom of the short dress she had a veil from the back that you could pull up and attach to the dress so it doesn't get in the way of quick movement. **(Okay, I'll admit that I don't know what to call that thing at the back that some wedding dresses have. You know that long thing that sometimes the kids carry behind the bride.)** She wore high heeled boots (7 centimeters, 10 is too high) that stopped just below her knee and a black jacket that only covered half of her back. She wore a big red belt on which hang two double-bladed lightsabers, which hilts were black and silver.

Anakin's mouth flew open when she uncovered herself and it wasn't only from surprise that she was alive.

"Don't worry, we shall defeat them." it seemed Ahsoka was higher than Asajj Ventress in those boots, but the whole outfit made her look older and darker.

"Ventress, as much as you helped me to understand your power and the dark magic, I don't know if we can defeat a Sith LORD."

"It cannot be... Ahsoka, joining the Nightsisters? But... how?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin shushed him as Ahsoka continued.

"General Grievous is also on his way here. You can't expect me to defeat them all?"

"Don't worry, Mother Talzin will get us reinforcements that shall keep the General occupied.. Our main priority is defeating Savage Opress and Darth Maul."

Ahsoka turned to one of the Nightsisters and whispered something into her ear. The Nightsister nodded and quickly left.

"They are here." they both said at the same time and stepped a little closer. Other Nightsisters gathered around the two of them and they started slowly walking forward.

"We know you're here! Come out from wherever you are!"

Two figures dropped from the sky and landed on the ground just 10 meters from where Ahsoka and Ventress stood.

"Ventress." Savage growled.

"Savage." Ventress growled back.

"Jedi." Darth Maul growled and twisted his face into a cruel smile.

"Darth Maul, I see you haven't changed in the last 14 years. All that alone time sure gave you some time to relax and think about everything. Right?"

"It brought me more insanity and lust for vengeance than anything else."

"Well I'm sorry to inform you that you won't have your vengeance today, or any other day for that matter." Ahsoka added.

"Is that a threat, Jedi?"

"Why yes, it is." she answered and got into her fighting position, while Savage and Ventress were still staring at each other with hatred in their eyes.

"You will surely have a hard time fighting in that dress of yours, Jedi." Maul teased.

"You will pay for turning against me." Savage finally spat.

"It is you two who shall pay. With your lives." Ventress answered.

With that all three of them drew their lightsabers, except for Ahsoka who was calmly standing in the same position as before. She slowly attached her veil to her dress so it didn't bother her and drew one of her new double-bladed lightsabers. She raised her left hand and motioned to the other Nightsisters to circle Darth Maul and Savage Opress.

"I'll take Savage, you take Maul." Ahsoka only nodded and activated one blade.

Dart Maul yelled as he charged towards Ahsoka. She jumped over him and made a flip in the air. She safely landed behind him and tried to strike him down, but he turned around quickly and blocked the attack. They were pushing their blades back and forth while Asajj and Savage were already engaging each other with very powerful, but short strikes.

Every Jedi, Padawan and anyone else in the Jedi temple watched as Ahsoka fought Qui Gon Jinn's killer. Those padawans who said those things about her not being alive now watched with wide eyes as the image in front of them was to some horrific and to some just unbelievable.

"Your skills are better than I expected... But that won't save you!" Maul yelled as he pushed her back. He charged at her with his half ruined lightsaber. She jumped up, but instead of landing behind him, she landed on his shoulders from where she pushed herself up and continued to the ground. She tried to cut off his mechanical legs by quickly turning around in her position, but he jumped over her. She didn't see where he went so she slowly stood up. He was standing right behind her and was about to stab his lightsaber through her body if it wasn't for one of the Nightsisters who shot an arrow into his left arm.

When he yelled out in pain Ahsoka spun around and did a back flip trying to get as far away from him as she could.

She raised her hand into the air signaling the other Nightsisters to aid while she ran to where Asajj and Savage were fighting. To their luck, Asajj was doing a better job at protecting herself. They heard a booming noise from above. General Grievous has arrived with his army.

"Where are our reinforce-" before Ahsoka couldn't finish the sentence a hyperactive zombie passed her.

"-ments. Oh."

Savage charged towards Ventress but she jumped over him and landed next to Ahsoka. She used the force and sent him flying into a tree.

"What's wrong?"

"Maul.., he's too strong for me to take him alone."

"As a Jedi yes, but as a Nightsister you can be victorious. Use our magic to your advantage!" she said before sprinting of into the direction where Savage landed. They locked their sabers and for a minute Ahsoka just stood there and watched until a small gasp woke her from her trance. Maul stabbed one of the Nightsisters and was now slowly walking towards her. As she looked to her left she saw droids and General Grievous trolling through the mist of Dathomir. Ahsoka quickly blocked a strike from Maul, but before she could react he reached out his hand and lifted her in the air by her neck. She struggled to free herself and pushed her nails into his hand. Maul loosened his grip on her neck and she was somehow able to completely free herself. When she fell to the ground she used all of her straight and pushed Maul way back until his body finally hit a tree, that broke in half and immobilized his lower part of the body as it fell on top of him.

From the back of Ahsoka's head she could hear a second ship land. She looked at its direction and her pupils grew wide as she tried to make out the shadow that stood in the mist. She diverted her attention back to Maul who was coming closer and closer by the second. He jumped into the air and was coming down towards her with his lightsaber ignited. Ahsoka's left knee touched the ground as she knelt to better protect herself. She raised her lightsabers above her head but Maul's weight or lightsaber never hit her. A laser did, right in the right shoulder. She let out a small gasp as she turned around. Four super battle droids were marching towards her, but Maul cut them in half.

"Why did you do that?" Ahsoka asked as she was somehow able to make her right arm functional again.

"Do what?"

"Save me."

"I did not save you, Jedi. I just want to kill you myself, it's more pleasant." as soon as he said those words, he charged at her with lightsaber in hand. She blocked his attack and he kicked her in the stomach. Stumbling back she tripped over a rock and fell to the ground losing her lightsabers on the way. She closed her eyes as Darth Maul caught her lightsabers and turned them on.

"What a fine specimens this will be in my collection. Your lightsaber's hilt is designed the same way a Sith lord's. How interesting." he said as his eyes travelled over her hilt and possibly her. He did look at her three of four times to see her reaction.

"Do not worry, Jedi. I will keep them safe." he said as he threw them in the air and levitated them back into his hands. Ahsoka heard the lightsabers activate but she refused to do anything. Her head was aching and she felt like she had a hangover. Her dizzy mind wouldn't stand right. If she tried anything it would probably result in her skewering herself on her lightsabers in Maul's hands.

She heard the lightsabers movements and was ready to except what was coming to her.

"Noooo!" Anakin yelled as he saw what Maul was about to do. Obi-Wan and Plo Koon grabbed him and held him down as the image continue to move. He couldn't help but sob into Obi-Wan's shoulders as the other held back his own tears. Shaak Ti and Plo Koon were strongly affected by it too and they were all waiting for the final strike.

"No,no,no." they heard Anakin whisper as much as he tried to be quiet.

It never came and Ahsoka for a second thought she was already dead when suddenly she heard two lightsabers collide. Four, to be exact. She opened her eyes to see Ventress standing above her with her lightsabers against Ahsoka's.

"Get away." Ventress was able to say just that before Ahsoka was force pushed back. She stopped herself after 20 meters and watched as Ventress was trying to beat Maul. She heard a branch brake behind her and she quickly turned around, still in her previous position. A shadow was leaning on the tree and Ahsoka got up quickly.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Anakin quickly lifted his head after hearing Ahsoka's voice. She was alive.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Asajj Ventress saved her life. We will have to thank her." Windu explained.

"She has seemed to find a person in the forest." Shaak Ti said as she concentrated on Ahsoka and her emotions though the image.

"I sense we are in for a big surprise and so is Ahsoka."

The shadow moved towards her.

"I'm sure you remember me." Ahsoka gasped as he stepped into the light.

"You! What are you doing here?"

"I sensed a disturbance in the force and made it my priority to make sure it doesn't end well for any of you. Especially for Maul."

"What are you talking about?"

"Darth Maul was once a Sith lord in training, but now he is insane and his lust for revenge is growing by the minute, if he finds out that my master knew of his existence after Obi-Wan Kenobi cut him in half, he will come after him. So he sent me here to prevent that from happening."

"Great. And I thought that maybe, just maybe you came because you want to help. I don't know why would I ever even consider that."

"I am here to offer you a hand in killing Maul if you are willing to make the Nightsisters stop their attacks against me and help me kill Savage Opress."

"I don't know... How can I trust that you won't just turn against me when I turn my back away from you?"

"For the time being, I am your ally, but after this, we are enemies. Understood?"

"I guess... But if you do anything that could resolve in me dying, I'm going to call Mother Talzin and I'm sure you are familiar with her methods."

"Alright." she reached out her hand and Dooku shook it hesitantly.

They ran together to where Ventress was fighting Maul, but she was definitely doing a bad job at it.

"How is it possible that Dooku would ever join our side?" Obi-Wan asked as he sat Anakin into his chair.

"Dooku on our side once, he was. Remember that, do you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, but why now?"

"Your judgment, clouded it is. Join our side, he did not." Anakin looked puzzled as Master Windu continued.

"I'm sorry to say, but Padawan Tano is no longer a part of the Jedi order." Anakin's eyes grew wide and he took a step forward.

"You can't be serious, you... She is still my Padawan! How do we know she joined any sides, she can't even contact us."

"We are not highly sure about that. What about this transmission?"

"If she is the one that contacted us, she would have said something to me by now."

"Faith lead her elsewhere, it does. No longer connected to us, she is. Understand that, you do not."

"This is unbelievable!" he yelled and stormed out of the room and into the halls of the Jedi temple. Everywhere he looked, people were watching the transmission. Some looked at him and apologized.

"Ughhh!" he had enough of them; all of them. As if they have the right to say those words, as if they have the right to even look at him. He was strong, he could take it. A least he thought so.

Entering his room he sat behind his small desk that he and Ahsoka occasionally shared and turned the transmission back on.

Ahsoka pushed Maul's blade back with Asajj's and took her's from his belt. Dooku just stood behind her and watched all her movements.

After exchanging a few bows at one another, Ahsoka got an open opportunity to strike Maul down, because one of the Nightsisters decided to help. She kicked him in the legs pretty hard, so he stumbled back and fell to the ground. The opportunity quickly closed as he did a back flip and ran into the direction of his brother. Ahsoka didn't follow him; instead she turned around and looked at her friend.

Asajj stood up from the puddle she has been thrown into and straighten her clothes.

"It's about time you joined in." she didn't look up from her clothes to see Dooku staring at her.

"So, are you ready to... You!" finally she lifted her eyes and met Ahsoka's and then Dooku's. Before they could collide with each other, Ahsoka jumped in. She put a hand on Ventress's chest and thus stopping her from doing anything unnecessary and, or stupid. She reached her other hand out towards Dooku and tried to do the same thing with him, but he just pushed her hand away. He didn't move from his spot, he just stood there and watched as Ahsoka struggled to keep Ventress from attacking him. She pushed Ventress aside and lifted her index finger towards her.

"Stop it! He is here to help. He will..."

"To help? Have you heard nothing I have said over the past 3 weeks? He betrayed me! How are you do sure he won't do it again?"

"He promised,"

"He promised?"

"Yes."

"What a naive child... Do you really think he is going to keep it? He is a Sith!"

"Maybe, but let's give him a chance." they both looked at Dooku who was finding their little fight amusing.

"You find this amusing, don't you?" Ventress asked and raised her eyebrow.

"Indeed I am. Now, if you two are finished arguing the matter, I would like to get this over with as soon as possible." he "ran" into the enemies' direction. Ahsoka wanted to follow him, but instead found herself being slammed against the nearest tree.

"What the hell were you thinking, bringing him into this?"

"I had no choice. And besides, we need him. He is the only one that can make Grievous back down."

"I do not need anybody to stop Grievous, I can do it myself." she started walking towards the trio.

"Is that why you trained me? So you can blow me off. You know I have nowhere to go and I'm sure you know how it feels." that made Asajj stop and turn around. Sorrow filed her eyes as she looked at Ahsoka's.

"What about the Jedi?"

"I can't go back there. The men, the guilt, Anakin..."

"Skywalker?"

"Yes."

The Jedi council, Anakin and the temple watched Ahsoka's confession to the ex-Sith assassin. Anakin held his head in his hand as he listened to Ahsoka's words. He was breaking down, Ahsoka was breaking down, he even felt Plo Koon and Shaak Ti braking down. The force was filled with sorrow as Ahsoka put her feelings out to the open.

"I care about him so much; I can't go back and see the disappointment in his eyes, on his face... What he thinks of me means everything to me, _he_ means everything to me."

"You love him."

"I don't know."

"That wasn't a question." Asajj smiled as her eyes met Ahsoka's.

"Even if that's true... How do you know?"

"I too love someone."

"Who?"

"A great man... or so I thought. The name is not important now. We must finish what we started._Together_." they both nodded and ran to help Dooku.

**Ahsoka's POV:**

Me and Ventress were quite behind, the battle moved down to the Lost city next to our hideout. We both ran to help Dooku kill Maul and when we got there, we were very surprised to see General Grievous by his side.

I activated my lightsabers on one side and approached Maul. He saw me and I wanted him to see me.

He pushed Dooku back and we started moving in a circling matter. My hands were shaking, but I couldn't let him know that I was scared.

"Finally, there will be no more intrusions while I kill you."

"Ventress, General Grievous and you take down Savage."

I took a step forward, towards him and the whole circling thing stopped. Dooku joined me while I continued speaking.

"Stand down and maybe we can work something out. I really don't wish to kill you."

"Speak for yourself." Dooku said and charged towards Maul. Before he could harm Maul the other threw him back. I ran to the unconscious Dooku and tried to wake him up. As much as i hated it, I needed his help to kill Maul. It didn't work and I was forced to pull him underneath his ship, because Maul caused an avalanche with the force. I didn't have the time to think everything through, because the rocks were coming down quickly. I jumped under the ship just in time as a rock hit the spot I was standing on just a second ago. I and Dooku were now trapped. Suddenly I felt my ankle crack. I yelped in pain as blood started to trail down it and I felt like someone just tore it from my body. Half an hour passed before Dooku started to cough violently as the dust rouse from the ground.

"We're buried alive. Maul caused this after he, well... He..."

"I think I know what you mean. For how long?"

"Forty minutes. We have enough oxygen for about an hour. After that, I don't know what will happen."

"Don't worry; we'll die from the poison leek before we run out of oxygen."

"That's reassuring... Do you smell that?" I looked around and sniffed one time or twice.

"Yes, that's the poison."

"Maybe, but where's it coming from?"

"There." he pointed to a hole in his ship. It was big enough for me to climb into it. I looked around, trying to find a way out, but it looked like we were stuck. I used my veil to stop the bleeding and to immobilize my ankle.

**Ventress's POV:**

I blocked a strike from Savage and attacked back. We were doing this for about half an hour and he was starting to overpower me. I heard rocks moving behind me and when I looked at Ahsoka, she was gone. I saw Dooku's ship destroyed by the rock avalanche, but no Dooku or Ahsoka. Suddenly Savage attacked me and I was to slow to block the low strike, but I was able to back away a meter or two. He cut me right above my knee and the cut was about four centimeters long and it went in pretty deep. Luckily it didn't go all to the bone, but it still hurt, A LOT!

"Ahsoka!" I yelled and tried to move away and to the wreckage the avalanche caused to the ship and the Lost city. My home has been destroyed, my sisters badly hurt and I found myself lost without Ahsoka, my sister. Two years back I wouldn't even imagine being anywhere near "Skywalker's little mutt" much less to care about her like I do now. We have became sisters in a way, this three weeks with her were better than I imagined. I stumbled to the ship, but right before I could do anything, Maul dropped in front of me and pointed his ruined lightsaber at me.

"Step away." he said and moved it to my chest. Savage stood behind me and for a minute I thought I was a goner.

"Aghhh!" I heard Savage yell behind me. Maul diverted his attention to something behind me, so I had the perfect opportunity to kick the thing out of his hand. I quickly spun around and found out that General Grievous stabbed Savage into the left side of his waist.

"Thank you."

**Ahsoka's POV:**

"I found a hole in the rocks. If we can move them, maybe we can escape before the poison comes anywhere near us."

"We a-re alre-ady infest-ed."

"We can't just give in to our faith. We need to fight our way out." I activated my lightsaber and pushed it into one of the rocks. As soon as I moved it an inch up gassy clouds started coming out of it. It came into my face and almost burned it. I stumbled back, tripped over Dooku and accidentally sat into his lap. I looked at him, but couldn't see on one eye. I could feel my energy going; the food I ate became heavier and started to come up.

"I- I can't see. What can I do?"

"Don't worry; it's just the side effect of the gas. It will ware of in a minute or two." I closed my eyes and reopened them to see a foggy vision of Dooku and after a minute I was able to see everything clearly again. Even though the gas still floated through the room we had, we needed to continue so I grabbed my lightsabers and Dooku's cloak. At first he seemed a little bit surprised, but soon helped me tore the cloak in two.

"We ne-ed to hurr-y." I wrapped a piece of cloak around my hands and Dooku wrapped everything else around my face so that only my eyes were uncovered. We pushed our lightsabers into the rock at the same time and after we cut through it, all the other rocks came crashing down. We made a whole big enough for us to crawl out and we did. My leg still hurt, but I pushed the pain away.

"You lead." I heard Dooku whisper behind me as I stared in front of myself.

"Ok." I set my foot into the open, breathable air. I inhaled, but quickly exhaled as I smelled something unusual.

I helped Dooku climb out and we started walking. I limped.

There was smoke everywhere, I couldn't see a meter away so I had no idea what was going on. I started coughing violently as the smoke got thicker and thicker. I heard a branch crack behind me. I knew that Dooku was behind me, I could hear his coughing. I turned around to face him.

"A-re you alrig-ht?" I couldn't even say my words in a whole sentence because of the coughing.

"I-'m fi-ne. Con-continue."

As I turned I found myself facing Maul's evil, victorious expression. I couldn't help, but look down and gasp.

**Third person's POV:**

"Nooooo!" Anakin yelled as he watched Ahsoka being stabbed by Maul. He bolted his hands into fists and they started shaking. The whole room became wreckage under the pressure he was causing by letting his anger and hatred into the force. After he lost all the energy and his head began to ache, he sat down and sobbed until Obi-Wan entered the room.

As soon as Obi-Wan saw what happened, he immediately started running towards Anakin's room. He knew how this would affect Anakin and he needed to be by his side.

"Anakin." he said as he entered the room. You couldn't even call it a room anymore.

"Obi-Wan. She's gone and it's all my fault, I shouldn't have let her go alone. I should have fought harder."

"Anakin, nothing is your fault, you did what every master would do, it was her choice to except this mission. If she wouldn't have wanted it, she wouldn't have gone. Now, stay here and rest, I'll be right back."

"Obi-Wan, no. We have to go to her, we have to help her." he tried to stand up, but Obi-Wan's strong arms held him down.

"Anakin, no. It's a three day old recording; there is no chance that she is alive. Anakin please, she is one with the force now."

"No. Let us at least get her body. I can't let her go if I know that somewhere her remains are being eaten by animals. We need..." they heard a ship land on the platform. The outside of it looked like a Sith assassin ship covered with mud from Dathomir. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan ran outside and were greeted by the other council members.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked Master Windu.

"The pilot asked for permission to land in the Jedi temple, but he didn't give any information why.

"Let's see then."

"The doors of the ship opened and a black, tall, hooded figure stepped down to the awaiting council members and Anakin.

"Step no further or we will be forced to arrest you for trespassing and more." the hooded figure seemed to be caring something like a body. He kneeled a meter away from the Jedi and put the covered body down. His hands moved to his hood and he reviled that he was a she. Ventress moved her hands back to the body and uncovered its waist area. Two lightsabers were attached to its belt that looked similar to the one Ahsoka wore in the transmission.

"No." Anakin said and kneeled next to her. He uncovered her whole body and lifted her into his embrace. He could still smell her scent and could hear her voice, telling him that everything will be ok.

"She died honorably." Ventress said and bowed her head in a sign of remorse. Anakin cried into Ahsoka's dead, cold shoulder as the other Jedi stood speechless. Plo Koon soon steped closer and knelt next to Anakin, Shaak Ti joined Ventress on the other side and Obi-Wan knelt by her head. Both Plo Koon and Obi-Wan put their hands on Anakin's shoulders as he cried and cried. Master Windu knelt next to Ventress and Obi-Wan made some room for Master Yoda, who put his hand on her lekk.

"Time to go, it is. Move her inside, you should." Anakin nodded and wrapped her body into the cloak Ventress brought her in.

They all moved inside and sorrow filled the Jedi temple as one of the greatest padawans has lost her life.

**I have finally finished and I'm happy this is done, so I can finally turn my attention to No Name, My Friend, My Love and Our Different Story.**

**Read and review!**


End file.
